


The Choices We Make

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: Phil proposes by the seaside on the very last day of January.





	

There are some days, bright and brilliant in the blustery cold of mid-winter, where everything seems perfect.

Dan stuffs his hands in the pocket of his coat and stares out at the unforgiving tide, roughly assaulting the shore again and again as seaweed clings and retreats. His hair is fucked from the wind and his skin is dry from the saltwater misting over him, but he feels light and warm in his heart.

“Dan!” Phil calls from where he’s standing not too far away, “There’s a hawk!”

Dan glances over and lets out a breathy laugh that is lost in the wind before shouting, “Let’s catch him, we need a pet!”

Phil’s mouth hangs open for a second before he jogs forward and stops a few feet from Dan.

“What?”

“I said you should get me a dog,” Dan modifies, stepping even closer to Phil.

“I told you I would,” Phil’s voice holds nothing but fondness as his fingers twist into the ties of Dan’s coat.

“How much longer do I have to wait?” Dan’s teasing; his hands attempt to slip under the hem of Phil’s coat, only to be denied.

“Marry me first, then we’ll see,” Phil’s voice drops and Dan barely catches his words.

Dan stills because Phil can’t be saying what Dan thinks he’s saying- he can’t be-

“Phil?” Dan murmurs, their faces centimeters away as he anchors himself firmly in those blue eyes, “What did you just say?”

“I said-“ Phil begins, but he hesitates, not with trepidation but instead he finds himself choked with something more firm that sits in his throat and tastes like stability.

“Are you ready?” Dan can’t help the way he glances around, only spotting the rest of the Lesters in the distance skipping stones on rough water.

“To marry you? I’ve been ready for seven years,” Phil laughs, but it’s watery.

“Uh, to say,” Dan begins but he can’t stop the nervous laughter that trills through him like electricity and then washes through him like rain. “To do this, right now.”

“If you are?” Phil just smiles and links hands with Dan, and if he were a different type of person he might be crying right now.

Dan just nods, his mouth pressed together in a hard line in an attempt to keep from grinning impossibly. Phil lets go of one hand to sink to one knee and the waves crash behind him and the hawk caws and Dan is so fucking in love with this place, and this day, and this man.

With his spare hand Phil digs a little velvet box out of his pocket and Dan gasps softly but genuinely because he didn’t expect a ring, not right now at least. He had no idea Phil had even bought one, much less brought it with them on his birthday weekend.

“You- you have a ring?” Dan laughs and squeezes harder on the one hand of Phil’s he still has.

“I had a feeling,” Phil explains, gripping the box unceremoniously with lanky, dry fingers that Dan can’t wait to hold for the rest of his life. “Just like I had a feeling seven years ago when I met you,”

Dan thinks for a second that he has been many things in the dead cold of mid winter, but never once has he felt the overwhelming warmth that he feels right this second. Because this isn’t his life, it can’t be. Reality tugs on him like gravity and locks him to the ground but he can’t believe that he is living the life he is; he can’t look down at a beautiful man who belongs to him and who wants to spend the rest of his life with him and, oh, he wasn’t supposed to cry-

“That’s not much of an answer,” Phil teases, taking back his hand that Dan had in a death grip and standing a little to wipe the tears off Dan’s cheeks. "Love, it's okay."

“No,” Dan laugh-coughs and straightens himself, pushing Phil back onto one knee. He sniffs hard and takes a steadying breath. “I want to hear you say it.”

Phil laughs loudly and his tongue sneaks out of his mouth the way it does and Dan about loses it all over again.

“Phil!” Dan laughs, covering his mouth and shaking his head, “Say it.”

“Dan Howell,” Phil begins, and immediately he is sobered, “will you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?” He holds up the velvet box with trembling hands. The ring is simple but gorgeous, a platinum band with a row of diamonds, glitering in the late day sun.

Dan nods once and then uncovers his mouth and says “Yes, of course, of fucking course. Stand up, your jeans are getting- they’re getting muddy,” Dan takes the ring gingerly from the box and slides it on his ring finger.

“It’s a little loose, I didn't really have any point of reference, but I’ll get it resized when we-” Phil starts saying, but he’s interrupted by Dan twisting his fingers in Phil’s lapel and pushing their mouths together.

“I love you, Phil, I love you,” Dan punctuates his kisses, trying to get himself as close to Phil as possible.

“It’s actually engraved, too, if you want-“ Phil starts another incomplete sentence because Dan is already taking the ring off and reading he words engraved on the inside of the ring. He reads them and laughs loudly and wildly and kisses Phil once more before returning the ring to his finger.

“Whatever the hell I did to deserve you, I have no idea, but I’m so glad I did it,” Dan stares down at the diamonds.

"I love you," Phil grins.

"I love you, too," Dan holds up the hand with the ring and laughs, "forever."

“Shall we go tell your in-laws?” Phil grins, linking hands with his fiancé.

Maybe 2016 was the best year of their lives, but Dan was beginning to think 2017 might just take the cake. (Hopefully a wedding cake, which they take all the way to Brighton with a big house and a dog).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.bluenile.com/diamond-channel-set-wedding-ring-platinum_53031?action=PlatinumSelect&referrer=customizer&track=alternate-metalsCustomizer
> 
> this is the ring


End file.
